Absorbent articles such as disposable diapers, training pants, adult incontinence garments and the like are known, their major function being to absorb and contain body exudates. Such articles are thus intended to prevent the soiling, wetting, or other contamination of clothing or other articles, such as bedding, that come into contact with the wearer. In the case of disposable absorbent articles, a variety of designs and manufacturing techniques have been developed to maximize performance and comfort to the wearer, as well as to obtain an absorbent article having a visible indicia that is aesthetically pleasing to the wearer. However, many of the current designs and manufacturing methods have been unable to achieve an optimum balance between these desirable, yet often diverging goals. While many developments have been made in the art of disposable absorbent undergarments, there remains a need for further improvements in both design and manufacturing.